1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a multi-port modular jack assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular jacks are commonly used in network communications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911 issued to Boutros et al. disclose such modular jack assemblies with two rows of receiving cavities for connecting with a plurality of mating plugs. Each row of the receiving cavities is arranged along a longitudinal axis. However, a housing defining the receiving cavities is integrally made by insert-molding process. When it is desired to have different types of modular jacks with less or more receiving cavities, different types of moulds are needed, which is disadvantage for decrease manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved modular jack assembly is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.